I Can Feel It: Raph OneShot
by TophNakamaru
Summary: Terra has liked Raph for awhile, but doesn't know how to tell him. Finally, her best friend, Alice, gives her the right push that she needs to tell him. But will the rain stop her? I think not!


This is for my friend, Shantelle, for her birthday.

--

I sat on the couch, watching TV. It was late at night, almost 12. My eye lids keeped dripping on to the bottom of my eyes but I just quickly opened them again, not wanting to fall asleep yet. My best friend, Alice, was sleeping right beside me. She had been sleeping for almost an hour now, turning from time to time. I was waiting for this show to be over before actually letting my eyes drop and falling asleep, just a few more minutes. But before I could even go through the commercial, I closed my eyes and my head touched the arm rest, and just like that I was sleeping, just like Alice.

--

I was awoken by Raph shouting at Mikey.

"Mikey! Shout the shell up! You're going to wake them up!" Raph hushed. My eyes filter open, yawning before I held my head up to look around. I was wondering what I was doing down here when I remembered that I fell asleep here.

"See! Look, you woke her up!" Raph pointed to me, which I quickly blushed having both the turtles attention on me.

"Oh, whoops. Sorry Terra" Mikey rubbed his head.

"It's fine Mikey" I smiled, the blush, thankfully, going away. I'd known the turtle brothers for about 2 mouths now, which I fainted the first time I saw them. I'd come to be good friends with them, even if they were giant, talking turtles, but you get used to the idea. I looked over at Alice, who was still sleeping like a baby.

"So...Can I get to my play station now?" Mikey asked, pointing to his game, which was under my feet.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see it there" I apologized, picking up my feet and getting off the couch. Raph huffed and walked into the kitchen.

"What'd I say?" I asked, saddened.

"Oh, don't mind him" Mikey just smiled. "He's just grumpy because I'm hogging all his attention from you." I looked at him like he was crazy, which sometimes Micky was.

"Huh? What does that mean?" I asked, very confused. Mikey rolled his eyes but still smiling his goofy smile.

"Never mind. Hey, I bet you I could beat you in the new racing game I just got!" Mikey turned his attention on to the TV.

"Your on!" I quickly picked up the other controller and pressed a bottom that turned it on. After ten minutes, I won, listening to a groaning Mikey.

"No fair, my controller wasn't working" Mikey complained.

"Sure it wasn't Micky" Alice said behind us, which made us both jump. She laughed.

"Sorry didn't to scare you" she smiled, getting off the couch.

"Want to play Onee-Chan?" I asked, smiling. Onee-Chan pretty much means older sister in Japanese and Alice has always been like an older sister to me these past years we've been together.

"Sure, but I know I'll lose" she sighed, but smiled, walking over to where I was sitting. She sat down and I handed her the controller.

"Anyone want any breakfast?" I asked, getting up off the carpet.

"Me!" Mikey raised his hand he wasn't versing with. "Can you get me a slice of cold pizza from the fridge?"

"Sure." I looked over at Alice. "Want anything, Onee-Chan?"

"Uh, a slice of the mushroom pizza, please? If it's not too much trouble." Alice was turning her controller from left to right, pretending it was a steering wheel.

"Of course it's not. I'll be right back." I rushed off to the kitchen, where I found Raph eating a slice of the cheese pizza him self.

"Hi Raph" I greeted with a smile. He looked up from the table and gave me a slit nod before going back to staring at the plastic table again. I sighed, wondering if there was anyway of getting through to him. I opened the fridge and picked up 3 pieces, one for my self, and walked back out to give Alice and Mikey their pizza. I walked backed into kitchen, deciding to eat in piece without the shouting from Mikey. It was complete quiet as Raph and I ate, giving an awkward feeling in the room. Finally Raph spoke up, the pressure finally getting on his nerves.

"Uh, so I heard that you beat Mikey on his new video game" Raph glanced up at me, but never made eye contact.

"Y-Yep" I stuttered, looking around the room. I then heard Alice cheering and Micky moaning.

"Terra! It's a miracle! I won!" Alice yelled. I smiled.

"That's great!" I cheered. Raph rolled his eyes, not caring.

--

I tried to get to sleep that night but I couldn't. I already kicked the blankets because it was sweating hot in here and rolled over so many times that it was getting annoying just to move. I was dressed in my long Pajama pants, with red dragons soring around each other, and a black Linkin Park logo T-Shirt on. I rolled over on my back one last time and sighed. I picked up the remote, deciding to turn the TV on to help me sleep. The room the Turtles gave me was roomy. It wasn't small but not giant, which was really nice. It already had a TV, dresser, and a queen size bed, but I had to bring the sheets and blankets. I also brought my own laptop, stuff animals, and books. The closet space was the most amazing part of the room. It was a walk in closet, which held all of my clothes, which it was still had a lot of room left, and a lot of my other junk I had. I also had a little window, which wasn't much of a window, just a small rectangle shape through the wall with bars on it but I could see out of it if I got on my tipy toes. I loved it when it rained since I could let the rain hum me to sleep.

I pushed my head up and turned when someone opened my door.

"Hey, Terra-Chan. How are you? Can't sleep, neither can I." Alice smiled and sat on my bed, yawning a bit. She wore some dark blue pajama shorts with stars scatter everywhere, she only wears this in the summer since it's so hot, and a black spaghetti strap shirt. She wore her hair in a pony tail from letting it get messy when she slept.

"Hi Onee-Chan. What's up?" I asked, getting up from laying down.

"Nothing much. I can't sleep and I heard the TV in here so I thought you were up as well" she sighed.

"Yeah, me either. It's so hot under the ground." I wiped the sweat that was dripping from my face, which my neck was already soaked in sweat. There was silence for awhile, which made me tired for some reason, both of us staring at the Television. Finally Alice broke it when I got a drink of my water next to me.

"When are you going to tell Raph how you feel?" She asked bluntly. This caught me off guard, making me choke on my water and start coughing. She smacked my back to help with the coughing.

"Are you okay?!" She asked, worried.

"No! Why the hell would you ask that!?" I asked, my face making a tomato jealous.

"What do you mean?" She gave me an innocent look.

"You know perfectly what I mean!" I said with as stern look as I could, which wasn't much with being half awake and talking to my best friend. She giggled and smiled. I finally stopped trying to give her a stern look, which didn't turn out like I wanted, and sighed.

"How do you know?" I looked away, my face redder then it was before, which looked like I lost air from my face.

"I'm your best friend, don't you think I would know if you liked someone" Alice smiled, swaying with excitement. I pressed my fingers together, just like Hinata from Naruto. I didn't say anything, I knew if I did my face would just turn purple, not able to turn another shade of red.

"You know you should tell him, right?" She smiled, putting her hand on my shoulder. I turned to her and smiled.

"I know I _should_ but he doesn't like me back" I sighed, looking down again.

"And why wouldn't he? Your beautiful and awesome. You two have the same things in common! And he _does_ like you back!" Alice reassured.

"How do you know?" I wondered. Alice gave me a smile.

"It's obvious. But I can also feel that he likes you." Alice gave me a hug before getting up and going out the door. She left me clueless, wondering what she meant by _she can feel it_? After a half an hour, I finally feel asleep, dreaming happily.

--

I was awoken by a loud thunder, booming through my room. I was dripping with sweat, my blankets to the floor. My head turned towards the window, seeing the water dripping down the bars. It was pinch black in the room except for the soft glow from the TV, which was showing a commercial. I heard the cars slide by, a few were screeching on there brakes from all the water on the road. I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, since it was so hot in the room and the thunder was getting louder by the minute. I decided to get some more water and go on the computer, so I picked up my glass and glided out of my room and down the stairs. Before I could get to the kitchen I spotted the lair door open, like someone just left. My curiosity got the best of me, and I decided to see if anyone had gone. I slowly walked out, looking in ever direction. I soon stepped out and looked around. The suers is just as you would have imagined. It smelled of suers water and rat droppings. You didn't have a lot of room to walk before you fell into the water, which always scared me when I walked back to the lair from the library.

Water dropped on top of my head, which made me look up. Someone hadn't closed the lid to the surface all the way and the rain was starting to get in. I didn't know why but my body just started to head up to the surface, where the rain was letting up a bit. As I reached the top, I felt water dripping down my face and my hair soaked. I pushed open the rest of the lid and grabbed the edge of the concrete, pulling my self up. I ended up in an ally way. I wouldn't have been able to see anything if it wasn't for the street light, but I still barely got any light. My eyes drifted up to the top of the building I was next to. A big lump was sitting there, moving a bit. I couldn't really get a good view of who it was from down here, but luckily I found some stairs to get up to the top. Once I was on top I noticed it was one of the turtles, which I thought it was, but I couldn't figure out which turtle brother it was.

I snuck up on him, trying to make the street light hit his face so I can see which color mask he was wearing, but I had a sinking feeling who it was. Once I was about a foot away, he turned quickly his Sai's out and ready to attack. He scared me by this, which made me back up and made me fall on some boxes that were stacked on top of the roof. Raph's eyes softed, fumbling with his Sai's to put them back on his sash. When he finally got the Sai's back in place, he kneeled down and put out his hand. Boy, was I glad that it was dark now. I could feel my face grow hotter then the sun, I was almost it afraid that it might light up the area around his.

"Sorry about that" Raph whispered, his eyes looking into mine. His brown eyes entranced me, making it hard to turn away. Finally I put my hand in his and he helped me to my feet.

"It's fine. I didn't mean to scare you." I said this so softly that I wouldn't be surprised if Raph didn't hear me, but he did none-the-less, which I wasn't sure it that was good or bad.

"You didn't scare me, it was just an instinct" he explained, still looking right into me. I wanted him to stop, it was making it harder to stay out here alone with him, on this night. The rain seemed to becoming down in drizzles now, the wind sweeping them away with its soft sounds. The wind whistled past me, making me hair blow past my face and go into every different direction. It was so quiet up on the roof, like everything was holding it's breath to see what would happen next. Raph and I stood a foot apart. He took his hand and pushed a strand of hair behind me ears. My eyes opened wide, full of surprise and shyness. I wouldn't be surprise if my face would have started glowing red, it felt like the sun.

Now Raph and I stood 6 inches apart, listening to the sounds of the wind and cars go by, still looking into each others eyes. Our faces seemed to be nearly only a few centimeters apart now. But before anything could happen, Leo's voice rang from the bottom of the building.

"Hey! Terra! Raph! You up there! We need you both, the Purple Dragons have robbed a bank." I finally realized what could have happened and stepped back, dizzy from my trance.

"Yeah, Leo, we're up here. We'll be down in a sec'" Raph's voice yelled back done at Leo. Raph quickly picked me up, I was still coming out of the trance to put up a fight, and he jumped back down to where Leo and the rest of the gang was standing.

Once everyone was down into the ally way, Alice hopped on Leo's back and I got on to Donny's, knowing neither Alice or I could go as fast as the turtles. As we hopped from building to building, getting closer to the bank, I couldn't help but stare at Raph. But every time he would look my direction, I would turn away, not wanting him to see me staring. Donny seemed to realize who I was staring at and hopped closer to Raph, making me fidget on his back, which made Donny laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" Raph asked, with an annoyed on his face.

"Nothing" Donny smiled, talking through the wind whipping at our faces. We soon came to the bank and just in time to see the Purple Dragons rushing out of the building, tugging a bunch of money next to them.

"Look guys, I grabbed their pens!" One of the sconey Dragons said, smiling with gleam. The head leader rolled his eyes, probably wondering how this guy got into the Purple Dragons.

"Great job, loser. Next time, I suggest you grab the money instead!" The tubby one yelled, cracking his knuckles.

"I don't think so. You should probably put that money back where it came from." The turtles came out of the shadows, with me and Alice at their side. The one with the pens started laughing.

"What are a bunch of freaks with turtle costumes and little girls going to do about it?" he laughed, which he was the only one. He must have been new because by the time he stopped laughing the other dragons had already run off with the cash in fear. When he looked back around Alice gave a big punch to his face, then kicked him in the legs to knock him down. Once he was down she pulled out her twin swords and held one close to his neck.

"This little girl just kicked your but" Alice frowned. The guy started to shake, dropping the pens and started to run off after this team. The turtles were already after the rest of the Purple Dragons before the guy even ran off, which I was left with Alice.

"Come on, we have to go after them!" Alice called, running in the turtles direction. I nodded following.

By the time we found the turtles, half of the dragons were already down. Alice jumped in right away, with me behind her. Leo was already taking on 3 at a time, knocking them out one by one. Micky was hitting every dragon he could find with his non-chucks. Donny was slashing, taking out a couple at a time. Raph was flipping guys left and right, barely breaking a sweat. I blocked my attacks with my sword, slashing out at them. Alice twirled around, trying to get as many as she could that were coming after her, but she twisted her ankle before she could finish the job, making her fall.

"Alice!?" I yelled, turning my attention away from the dragons and on to my best friend, which was a bad move. One of the Purple Dragons kicked me in the stomach, sending me flying. I held my eyes closed, thinking I was about to hit the wall, but instead I was caught and put into someones arms.

"You can't stay out of trouble can you?" I heard the person say. I opened my eyes to find Raph staring down at me. I turned scarlet.

"I-I'm sorry" I stuttered, being shy and coming out of being scared to death by almost hitting the wall.

"You really need to stop saying your sorry" Raph's face looked irritate but he came closer until his lips were on mine. Okay, I thought Alice figuring out that I liked Raph was surprising, but my heart skipped several beats when we kissed. My heart was some how yelling at me that it was right, that I knew I could feel he liked me back. My shoulders relaxed and the wind blew past us.

"Finally! It took you guys forever to get together!" Alice yelled, smiling. I had forgotten we were still in a fight but when I looked up the Purple Dragons were all on the ground, knocked out. Micky wolf whistled. I blushed, noticing I was still in Raph's lap. Micky came up to his brother and patted him on the back.

"See! That wasn't so hard to do, now was it?" Micky smiled, laughing a bit.

"I told you he liked you back" Alice smiled, winking at me. For some strange reason, my face grew hot but it felt good for once. I guess me heart, and Alice, was right. _I could feel it._

--

Hoped you liked it .


End file.
